Little Smiling Shreds
by Autotheisms
Summary: In which Undyne remembers Papyrus, who died at the hands of the protagonist.


_He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds_.

She meant it jokingly, once, long ago. But with a sudden turn of events no one could've foreseen, not even _that_ was left of him. All that's left of him now is the dust that stains the human's hands.

And they can't even gather it to spread it over his favorite object.

Most even smile despite it all, the monsters happily chat with them as if they did absolutely _nothing_ wrong. It seems like not even _Sans_ cares, even though he's supposed to be _family_ , damn it! _And family isn't supposed to help the killer to get through with their actions_.

If it would be up to her, she'd make the human regret every step they've taken so far, regret every breath they've wasted in their entire life; she'll make them regret killing _him_.

Her best friend.

And even now, when they're gone, past the barrier, Undyne can't get it out of her head. No matter whose company she's in, no matter whom she gets to beat up; all she can think of is why they'd got away with what they did. It shouldn't have been so _easy_ for them, and yet, with just a smile and some kind words, they stole the hearts of nearly every monster that lives down here.

It's _disgusting_.

But, plotting revenge agaisnt someone that she can't even reach isn't the solution; Undyne _knows_ that. And besides- it wouldn't do his legacy justice, to constantly have her mind on his **murderer**. No; she should remember him in _another_ way. Something he'd approve of, seeing how he'd probably befriend them again even if they still have the intention to kill him.

Undyne draws a deep breath and gets up from her chair, eyes on something that resembles a cup in her hands, except it's shattered to pieces, piercing through her skin. A result of building up her anger, and, well, _sorrow_.

But she plays it off as if it is nothing and just tosses the pieces of glass in the garbage, slowly making her way over to the kitchen counter, eyes on a certain drawer.

Despite the constant invasion of little white dogs in her house, they wouldn't touch the remaining one. It still has the ribbon around it and remains untouched, thank god. The last piece she has left of him; the first gift he's ever given her. She can still recall the moment in every small detail, oh, he was such a dork.

 _"U-Undyne! I b-brought this for you, a-as thanks!" He spoke way too fast, 'sweat' trailing down his entire body. He was really serious about this, huh._

 _With an attempted smile she accepted, simply tossing the item in a drawer and doesn't even bother to remove the ribbon. It seems to disappoint him a bit; that she wouldn't even give his gift a proper look._

 _"...Uh, thank you." She decides, unable to defend herself against the infamous 'puppy-eyes' look, which is strange, considering he doesn't even have actual skin - it should be creepy for a skeleton to pull it off, but Papyrus makes it seem rather... cute?!_

 _ **No, no. He's not here to be cute, he's here to train, damnit. Stop being so weak-hearted.**_

 _But, much to her relief, he seemed contented with her expressing her gratitude, even if it didn't sound very... sincere._

 _"A-ah! So am I, the great Papyrus, now an official member of the royal guard?" There he goes again, posing proudly as if he truly is as great as he believes, but she wouldn't dare to rain on his parade. Let him believe he truly is as great as he thinks, however, do not get him into the royal guard._

 _Cruel, but only fair. He doesn't seem like the fighting type; he showed up at her house with a_ _ **present**_ _, for god's sake._

 _"..." A pause, in which the two only glare in eachother's eyes, Undyne being quite cold and annoyed in expression and Papyrus being, well,_ _ **nervous**_ _._

 _"No." How harsh of her. "You haven't even proven yourself yet, you don't get in by smiling at everyone and being_ _ **nice**_ _." The opposite, really. But she doubts that he'll ever understand that. Perhaps she was just wasting her time there, but, he truly showed his determination; he really_ _ **wants**_ _this, and he does remind her of someone she used to know in the past._

 _A little fish monster, always excited about kicking people's asses. What a shame it suddenly became her_ _ **job**_ _._

 _"A-alright, prepare yourself, for I, the_ _ **great**_ _Papyrus, have something prepared even_ _ **you**_ _can't dodge, nyeh heh heh!"_

Back then, she totally kicked his ass. It still amuses her to this day, how baffled he was when she took him down in just one hit. But he wasn't weak either, she had to admit. _He's pretty damn tough, y'know_.

But somehow, he always had this annoying habit to befriend literally everyone that came on his path. He tried so hard, and despite everything, in the end, that became his downfall. If he could just...

 _No_. Papyrus would never intentionally hurt anyone, even if his life depended on it. He'd rather die than inflict pain on someone. Noble, but foolish. And he was a fool until the very end, with the wrong beliefs in his head. The illusion that he could _fix_ it by offering them a 'nice' place to stay, while instead he should've just shoved a spear up their-

 _Anyways_ , things shouldn't have ended up this way.

Sure, the human isn't coming back, but neither is he. _Papyrus_. Even a simple act such as cooking surprisingly makes her _feel things_ , and as Undyne and emotions are the worst possible combination, Alphys had decided early on to cook for the woman, even though she didn't have any experience either. It still is appreciated however, how far Alphys is willing to go for her.

But despite everything, Undyne still blames her for not stopping the human earlier; for letting them go through, even while their actions were shown on her screens in great detail.

 _She just wants her friend back_.


End file.
